nuestra familia
by mayura.karin
Summary: Toushiro e Ichigo estaban nerviosos por que ellas no llegaban a ese dia tan especial pero al llegar todo se vuelve gritos en vez de ser formal .. bueno jejej no se me ocurrio mucho que decir :P


**Bueno jejeje aquí esta otra bueno si se preguntan por que ahora estoy con one-shorts es por que quiero ganar por lo menos a los de Hitsumatsu por que Hitsu hina son 47 y ahora tengo mas oportunidad de Hitsumatsu que hay de dieferencia como 2**** pero con este 1 asi que are unos 2 mas aver si me da mi cerebro para tanto pero si alguien se anima mejor XD**

Hoy era un dia especial mucha gente estaba reunida en unas sillas justo delante de un altar alado del altar se encontraba Toushiro e Ichigo, Toushiro estaba algo nervioso y caminaba de un lado para otro mientras que Ichigo se empezaba a desesperar por como el caminaba.

-Ya calmate toushiro me estas desesperando a mi igual ¬¬ -dijo Ichigo

-Lo se pero es que no puedo aguantarlo –dijo el

Los 2 andaban de smoking en las sillas de maderas estabanunos cuantos humanos (orihime, Chad, Ishida, Ururu, Jinta y Tastuki, ya había pasado un tiempo Toushiro se estab desesperandom mas mientras que Ichigo se empezo a desesperar igual.

-Eh ustedes enamorados no se pongan nervioos ellas van a estar bien seguro bienen –dijo Renji desde la silla

Ichigo y Toushiro le mandaron una mirada asecina para luego seguir viendo la puerta, despeus de un rato los 2 ya estaban pesimos mientras que varios en la sala se reian de ellos por que nunca los habían visto tan emotivos. Minutos despues la musica empezó a sonar ellos se pusieron al intante rectos y con el ceño frucido como si no huviera pasado nada, primero de la puerta paso yachiru junto con Yuzu como la de la flores (se me acaba de olvidar el nombre) despues de eso aparece Karin junto con su padre Isshin que el seguia llorando como siempre y eso a Karin la estaba poniendo de mal humor, mientras que Rukia estaba junto a su hermano Kuchiki byakuya al llegar al altar las 2 se ponen frente a ellos que etsabn muy sorientes Yamamoto empezó a hablar mientras que Ichigo les susrra algo a ella.

-Tardaron mucho ¬¬ -dijo el

-Lo siento pero no me culpes luego Isshin estaba empezando a darnos un largo discurso que duro por mucho tiempo ¬¬ -dijo Karin mas enfadada

-Pero no es escisa le ubieran dado un golpe y se calma –dijo Ichigo mas enojado

-Lo intentamos pero el luego lo esquibaba –dijo Rukia con una venita en la cara

-Bueno por que no utilizaron Kidoh? –pregunta Ichigo mas enojado

-Lo hizimos –dijo Karin

-Y enotnces?! –dijeron los 2 susurrando (Ichigo y Toushiro)

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que Yamamoto se quedo cayado y or toda la sala se podia escuchar todo lo que decian.

-Pero luego nii-sama empezó a hablar –dijo Rukia

-Y por que no le dijiste que ya querian pasar –dijo Ichigo y Toushiro

-Con qu etaban nerviosos eh ¬¬u –dijo Karin

-No –dijeron ellos un poco rojos

-Si –dijo ellas

-Entonce spor que tardaron mas de lo devido son muy buenas dando golpes y los discursos de BYakuya no son muy largos –dijo Ichigo

-…. –las 2

-Ja con que ustedes eran las nerviosas –dijo Toushiro con malicia

-No –dijo Karin mientras una vena le salia en sucabeza

-Ademas ustedes acaban de admitir que estaban preocupados –dijo Rukia con malicia

-Teme!! –dijo Ichigo mientras corria hacia ella epro ella le daba patadas o saltaba para que no la agarrara mientras que Karin y Toushiro seguian ahí peleando.

-Ustedes eran los preocupado –dijo Karin

-No ustedes –dijo Toushiro

-No ustedes –dijo Mientras una vena le salia en la cara

-No ustedes –dijo el mientras le salia una vena en la cara

-No

-Si

Estuvieron así hasta que expltaron y empezaron a gritarse cosas se fueron hacercando cada vez mas y mas mientras se gritaban el uno al otro. Todos los de la sala veian como esas bodas era un desastre total pero algunos se reian otro solo les caia una gota por su cara. Yamamoto se aguantaba la sonrisa pero seguia viendo mas al capitán Toushiro ya que nunca lo había visto tan sentimental. Los 2 seguian peleando mientras se gritaban cosas hasta que estaban tan serca que al instante los 2 se abrazaron y se dieron un beso algo apacionado y al instante yamamoto raciono.

-Caputan Hitsugaya Karin Kurosaki los declaro Marido y Mujer –dijo el

Al separarse los 2 se dieron una de las mejores sonrisas que an tenido y eso sorprendio a todos Toushiro SONRIENDO quien ve eso comunmente.

-Te amo –dijo Karin

-Te amo demasiado –dijo Toushiro

Mientras que Ichigo y Rukia aun seguian peleando hasta que por fin Ichigo y ella se calmaron se rieron y leugo se dieron un dulce tierno.

-Ichigo Kurosaki yRukia Kuchiki los declaro marido y mujer –dijo Yamamoto

Al terminar todos aplaudieron Isshin se estaba abalanzando a las 2 parejas de recien casados pero los 4 les dan una patada tan fuerte que el hace un hueco en la pared.

-Definitivamente mi familia es un caos –dijo Karin feliz mientras se iban a la limo

-Si nuestra familia –dijo Tosuhiro dandole un tierno beso en los labios

-Si nuestra familia –dijo Karin

**Jejejej creo que etsa algo cortito pero bueno que se le puede hacer espero que les guyste y ia se tengo mucha imaginacion XD pero bueno es bueno no? Y si si pueden ayuden y agan que Hitsukarin por lo menos rebase a Hitsumatsu XP adios**


End file.
